


Eine Entscheidung

by fanpersoningfox



Category: Tatort
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Ehekrise, F/M, Fix-It, Julia Bootz deserved better, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sebastian Bootz also deserved better tbh, Tatort Stuttgart, also versuche ich hiermit das zumindest ein bisschen zu retten, anyway, die ganze Beziehung ist einfach schlecht geschrieben und es nervt mich, ein noch verzweifelterer Versuch Julia Bootz eine Persönlichkeit zu geben, ein verzweifelter Versuch Sebastian Bootz' Charakterisierung zu durchblicken, i pity straight people, mainly from the writers but also kinda from her husband
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Julia Bootz macht den Abwasch und reflektiert dabei die Probleme ihrer Ehe.Spielt irgendwann kurz vor "Spiel auf Zeit", hat aber keinen konkreten Episodenbezug.
Relationships: Julia Bootz/Sebastian Bootz, Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Eine Entscheidung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reichenbachstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/gifts), [ahab_cinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/gifts).



> Was soll ich sagen? Ich hab mich über die inkonsistenten Charakterisierungen aufgeregt und darüber, dass die Bootz'sche Ehe so unglaublich schlecht geschrieben ist, und dann versucht, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen und zu retten, was noch zu retten ist.
> 
> Für Reichenbachstag und ahab_cinaa, danke für die coole Diskussion gestern.

Julia steht in der Küche und macht den Abwasch. Die Kinder sind schon im Bett, Sebastian noch nicht zuhause. Diese Woche hat er sogar tatsächlich Spätdienst, aber wenn es einen Fall gibt, kommt es darauf auch nicht an. Und wenn es keinen Fall gibt, kommt er spät, weil er noch mit Thorsten Bier trinken ist.

Sie beginnt die Teller abzuspülen.

Sie weiß es. Sie sieht es. Sie erkennt das Funkeln in Sebastians Augen wenn er mit Thorsten redet, den Ton, in dem er über ihn spricht. Sebastian selbst ist ahnungslos, blind, so furchtbar begriffsstutzig, wenn es um Gefühle geht, ganz besonders seine eigenen. Wie damals, als sie ihn ins Kino einladen musste, weil er es nicht selbst geschnallt hat.

Sie macht sich keine Sorgen, dass da was laufen könnte, dass Sebastian etwas tun könnte. Er hat es ja noch nicht mal bemerkt und wird das wohl auch nicht allzu bald.

Julia stellt die Teller zum Abtropfen neben die Spüle.

Thorsten ist da anders. Der ahnt etwas. Mindestens. Wahrscheinlich weiß er es sogar. Er ist weder dumm noch blind und Sebastian ist wirklich offensichtlich, wenn er flirtet, selbst wenn er es unbewusst tut.

Aber Thorsten weiß auch, dass Sebastian verheiratet ist. Mit ihr. Dass er ein treuer Mensch ist und sie nicht betrügen würde. Das würde seinem Charakter widersprechen, Sebastian würde niemals bewusst etwas tun, das ihrer Ehe widerspricht.

Vielleicht weiß Thorsten auch, dass das wohl mit Grund für Sebastians Unwissenheit ist. Vielleicht kennt er ihn gut genug.

Julia wischt das Besteck ab. Es klimpert als sie es in den Abtropfkorb steckt.

Wahrscheinlich kennt Thorsten Sebastian gut genug. Die beiden verbringen mehr Zeit miteinander als Sebastian und sie und Thorsten ist ein hervorragender Menschenkenner. Außerdem ist er Sebastians bester Freund. Bestimmt kennt er Sebastian gut genug um zu wissen, wie er tickt.

Sebastian ist verheiratet und das ist absolut. Daran ist nicht zu rütteln in seiner Welt. Das ist gar keine Frage. Dafür ist er zu treu, zu klassisch, zu monogam. Zu romantisch. Er sieht seine Gefühle für Thorsten nicht, weil er sie nicht haben kann, er ist ja verheiratet. Er sieht seine Gefühle nicht und registriert deshalb sein Flirten nicht als solches.

Und deshalb ist es okay. Deshalb macht sie sich keine Sorgen und ihm keine Vorwürfe. Dass er diese Gefühle hat, tut weh, ja. Aber dafür kann er ja nichts, das war keine Entscheidung, sowas passiert einfach. Das kann sie ihm nicht vorwerfen, nicht wirklich.

Und alles, für das er eine Entscheidung treffen müsste, liegt ihm so fern. Jede Entscheidung, die er getroffen hat, jede Entscheidung, die er trifft, voraussichtlich auch jede, die er treffen wird, fällt zu ihren Gunsten aus. Denn Sebastian ist treu.

Julia streicht sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hat, und hinterlässt dabei einen schaumigen Streifen an ihrer Stirn. Aus der dunklen Fensterscheibe über der Spüle schaut sie ihr Spiegelbild an. Es sieht müde aus. Mit einem Seufzen fängt sie an, die Gläser auszuwaschen.

Er liebt sie ja auch. Jedenfalls hat er sie mal geliebt, so sehr, dass er sie geheiratet hat. Sich für immer an sie gebunden hat. Denn in Sebastians Welt ist Ehe für immer. Eine Entscheidung, die einmal getroffen für immer gilt.

Dass er das, diese Liebe, nach über zehn Jahren nicht mehr hinterfragt, ist eben auch Teil seiner Persönlichkeit. Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen und jetzt bleibt er dabei, hinterfragt das nicht mehr. Das ist jetzt geklärt. Dass sich da etwas ändern könnte, hat er gar nicht auf dem Schirm, denn so tickt Sebastian nicht.

Sie stellt die Gläser zu den Tellern und nimmt sich ein Geschirrtuch, macht sich ans Abtrocknen.

Das kann sie ihm vielleicht vorwerfen. Dass er seine Entscheidung einmal getroffen hat, dass für ihn Liebe und Ehe eine einmalige Entscheidung sind, statt eines laufenden Projektes, in das man dauerhaft neue Energie stecken muss.

Für Sebastian ist ihre Liebe, ihre Ehe selbstverständlich. Ein Naturgesetz, ein Fakt. Dafür muss er nichts mehr tun, denn sie ist ja da.

Aber auch dagegen kann er nichts mehr tun. Er wird sie niemals verlassen. Auch nicht betrügen. Da macht sie sich keine Sorgen.

Doch er wird auch nicht innehalten und hinterfragen, was eigentlich aus der Chemie geworden ist, die sie mal hatten. Warum es zwischen ihm und seinem Kollegen stärker knistert als zwischen ihm und seiner Frau.

Das trockene Geschirr kommt zurück in die Schränke, alles an seinen Platz.

Sie muss sich diese Fragen stellen, denn ihr fällt es auf. Sie muss sich fragen, wann ihr Funke verloren gegangen ist, was sie falsch gemacht haben, um hier zu landen. Ob es an ihr liegt. Oder an Sebastian, oder einfach an den Umständen.

Ob sie es ansprechen sollte.

Was das bedeuten würde und was sie eigentlich will. Abgeschlossene Liebe, Ehe und Sicherheit, Stabilität, oder Konfrontation, Herzschmerz, die Chance auf Besserung oder Trennung.

Es ist ihre Frage, ihre Entscheidung, denn Sebastian wird nicht darauf kommen. Er wird nur weiterhin Thorsten und seinen Job immer höher priorisieren, ohne es wirklich zu merken, ohne es zu reflektieren. Sie werden sich weiterhin streiten, weil er zu viel arbeitet und obwohl er mittlerweile angeboten hat, sich in den Innendienst versetzen zu lassen, weil er das für sie, ihre Kinder und ihre Ehe tun würde, würde das nichts ändern, nichts bessern. Es würde ihn nur verbittern.

Das Problem ist ein grundlegenderes. Ein Schreibtischjob entspräche Sebastian nicht und vielleicht muss sie akzeptieren, dass sie das auch nicht tut.

Sie hängt das Geschirrtuch zum Trocknen auf und denkt an Moritz, der sie nach dem letzten Elternabend auf ein Bier eingeladen hat, weil er nach seiner Scheidung wieder mehr Freunde braucht. Und ihr wird bewusst, sie hat ihre Entscheidung eigentlich bereits getroffen.

**Author's Note:**

> Gebt mir eure Hot Takes zum Thema Bootz'sche Ehekrise und/oder eine Gelegenheit, mich über die Darstellung der Ehefrau als Charakterarchetyp in den Medien aufzuregen, deren inherenten Sexismus und warum wir alle unter patriachaler Heteronormativität leiden.
> 
> Oder lasst Kudos und/oder virtuelle Kekse da, ich freu mich auch, wenn ihr einfach "lol, nice Stilmittel" kommentiert.
> 
> Oder lasst es ganz.
> 
> Oder schreit mit mir auf Tumblr.com, mein Username ist derselbe, @fanpersoningfox

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nichts.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287073) by [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox)




End file.
